Protect the One's You Love
by Xenonwing
Summary: What if, during the battle with Yubel, Jaden used something other than Super Polymerization, and turned Yubel back into a human. Alternate Season 4 and possibly beyond. Jaden x Human!Female!Yubel. LOST INSPIRATION; ON HIATUS.
1. Prologue

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

**Protect the Ones You Love**

**Prologue**

**Summary: **What if, during the battle with Yubel, Jaden used something other than Super Polymerization, and turned Yubel back into a human. Alternate Season 4 and possibly beyond. Jaden x human-Yubel.

* * *

"I was afraid of my anger, my other self, but I'm not afraid of him anymore! I revive the Supreme King within me!" Judai exclaimed as his eyes turned gold.

"Haoh Judai!" Yubel exclaimed.

* * *

_**(Author's Note: **__The rest of the Duel goes as it originally did, up to the point where Judai says 'Gotcha!' to Syrus__**)**_

* * *

"Now, choose a card from my **Spell Chronicle**!!" Yubel exclaimed in her male voice.

"I choose **Super Polymerization**," Judai replied.

"WHAT?! Are you making fun of me?!" Yubel exclaimed, but then laughed, "Very well, Judai, this will be your last choice, anyway! I play-"

"I play the quick-play spell card **Hand Destruction**! We both discard two cards from our hand to the grave. Unfortunately, you only have two cards, Super Polymerization, and another which I think is useless, isn't it?" Judai asked.

"What?!" Yubel exclaimed, "Shut up! We both get to draw two cards as well, and I have **Chain Material **on my field! I can still win this!"

"You wish, Yubel! Chain Material can't work if you don't have a fusion card. I activate the trap card: **Negate Turn** (A/N: It's my own made card)! Thanks to its effect, you have to end your turn right now, right here!"

"What?!"

"Is that the only thing you can say?" Judai raised an eyebrow, at which Yubel growled, "Stop making fun of me!!"

"Sorry. My turn; draw! Now, I have four cards in my Hand. And they are all the cards I need. I activate… **De-Fusion**! They _infused _you with the Armor of a Dragon, right? Then I De-Fuse it from you in such a manner that you return to your human form!"

"…" Yubel was surprised, and tears started to stroll down her biometric eyes. Then the De-Fusion Card started to glow and Yubel started to rise into air. Then, she felt her powers fading and her appearance changing. A bright light started to shine all around her.

Judai looked down and saw Neos nodding at him; he had made the right decision. He then looked up again. Yubel was descending to the ground. She was now the girl that he remembered as his best friend. She wore a purple dress, with a golden ring on her neck. She had the same color of eyes as her Duel Monster self's left eye – dark sea green. She also had blue, messy hair that went to her shoulders.

She fell to the ground and looked up. She saw Judai approaching her. But before she could say anything, her world went black.

* * *

"She's unconscious…" Judai said as he approached Yubel. But he suddenly stopped. He sensed something. He turned around and saw the Duel Monster Yubel. The only differences were:

1) Her single breast was missing, leaving only her purple chest (hermaphrodite)

2) Her stomach and her right leg were also missing.

3) Her left eye, which was supposed to be green, was missing.

"The dragon's armor…" Judai muttered, "I play **Double Spell**. By discarding one spell from my Hand, I can select another Spell card from my opponent's grave!" Judai announced. The demonic DhiaDhank-like Duel Disk on the Dragon Yubel's arm glowed, and a spell shot from it straight into Judai's hand. Judai's eyes turned gold again, and he looked at the Human Yubel, and said, "You had to protect me because I wasn't old enough, but now I am! This time, Yubel, I'll protect you!"

Haoh Judai turned towards Dragon Yubel, "I discard **Transcendent Wings **from my Hand to play **Super Polymerization **I received from your grave! I fuse… my soul and the Dragon's Armor together!"

All the monsters on the Field, which consisted of **Elemental Hero Neos **and **Yubel – The Ultimate Nightmare**, suddenly disappeared, and a spiral shaped vortex appeared in the middle of the Field. Judai and Dragon Yubel were sucked in, and there was a bright flash which engulphed all the twelve dimensions.

* * *

_**Duel Academy…**_

The students, teachers and Chancellor of Duel Academy ran out of the school into the forest, where they found… everyone!

Chazz, Alexis, Syrus, Hasselberry, Jesse, Bastion, Hell Kaiser Zane, Axel, Jim, Shirley, Crowler and Aster were all there and alive!

"Where's the Serge, Private Truesdale?" Hasselberry asked.

Syrus was weeping his eyes out, and everyone looked at him for an explanation. Syrus pointed to the sky, "Up there… he sacrificed himself to bring all you back to life!"

"WHAT?!" everyone gasped.

* * *

_**Dark World Dimension…**_

As Judai opened his eyes, they weren't his regular brown, or even the Supreme King's gold ones, but instead, his eyes were glowing in the same color as Yubel's, with his right eye orange, and the left one teal.

He had changed physically too. His was now taller, his Slifer jacket was longer and a darker shade of red. It formed a small cape at the end. His pants were dark blue now. His eyes were bolder and narrow-shaped around the edges. His hair were longer, the locks on the side of his face now reaching his shoulders, and these shoulders were now much broader, giving him a somewhat muscular appearance.

The eyes stopped glowing, but the color change remained. He turned his head again to look at Yubel. He walked towards her, but saw something on the ground. The Yubel Card. He knelt down and picked it up, and put it in his Deck. He then went towards Yubel again.

He picked her up bridal style, and then used his new powers to open a portal to his own dimension. "Time to go home," he sighed, in a lower voice. He walked into the Portal and went his way.

_**TO BE CONTINUED… **_**NEXT CHAPTER: RETURN FROM A DIFFERENT DIMENSION**

* * *

**Author's Note:** **I edited the chapter. There were a lot of mistakes in it. If you were wondering, from now on in this story Jaden and Nightshroud will be referred to by their Japanese names: Judai and Darkness. I just thought they sounded better. The rest will be called by their English names. Anyway, I hope this new version of the prologue looks better.**

**Original Card:**

**NEGATE TURN**

**Trap Card**

You can only activate this Face-Down card during your opponent's turn. End his/her turn, and begin your own.


	2. Return from A Different Dimension

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

**Protect the One's You Love**

**Chapter 1: Return from a Different Dimension**

Author's Note: I'd like to thank the following for their reviews: **Dark Raku**, **noian **and **Shuuwai**. Also like to thank **k.y.a sakura** and** KellyQ **for putting this story on Alert, and **Kaiser Fan girl **Favoriting this.

* * *

_**Chancellor Shepherd's Office…**_

"It's so nice to see all of you back here again!" Chancellor Shepherd said. All the ones who had been in the Dark Dimension nodded.

"But, I can't believe that Jaden sent us back and hasn't himself returned yet," Alexis said.

"Yeah…" Cyrus said, but then he noticed something in the sky, "A falling star…" Cyrus whispered to himself, "_I wish Jaden was back,_" He thought.

Everyone else had also noticed the star, and was probably wishing the same thing. Just then, the star did a 90 degree turn and was coming straight towards Academy Island.

"Is that thing doing what I think its doing?" Chazz exclaimed.

"It's headed straight here," Aster said.

The star or meteor went over the Office and crashed into the forest, near the Abandoned Dorm.

"C'mon mates! We gotta check this out!" Jim said, and then he dashed out of the room. Everyone followed.

"Excuse us, Chancellor!" Alexis said and ran out as well.

"Be careful!" Shepherd yelled to them.

* * *

_**Outside…**_

The impact had caused a crater in the ground. Jim, Cyrus, Aster, Axel, Bastion, Chazz, Hasselberry, Blair and Alexis reached there. What they saw shocked them to the point that they couldn't move a single muscle.

There was Jaden, with a young girl in his arms. He saw them. By now, his eyes had changed to their original color.

"Guys, hurry! We have to get her to the nurse, she has a bad fever!" He exclaimed.

This caused the others to look from Jaden to the girl. Hasselberry approached Jaden.

"Who is she, Serge?" he asked as he took Yubel.

"It's not important. Just get her to Ms. Fontaine!" He replied.

Hasselberry nodded and sped off towards the Academy, with an unconscious Yubel on his back.

"Jaden!" Cyrus greeted, completely ignoring the small predicament that had just taken place, and hugged him. Blair followed next, "Jaden, you had me so worried! Where were you?!" she exclaimed at him.

With both of them hugging him like the world was at an end, Jaden started to turn blue, "Can't… breathe… let… go…" He stammered out. As soon as he said that, both of them immediately let go. Jaden gasped and panted… hard.

"Thank… (Pant)… goodness that… (pant)… Hasselberry wasn't here!" he panted. After regaining his composure, he didn't say a word to any of them, and sped off towards the direction that Hasselberry had just carried Yubel. This left them even more stunned. Jaden never acted like that. First, he showed inside a meteor with a mysterious girl. Second, he speeds off before anyone could say anything; except Cyrus and Blair that is.

* * *

_**Nurse's Place…**_

Ms. Fontaine had just given Yubel an injection that was supposed to put her to sleep for a few hours so she could rest more. Hasselberry was standing to the side of Yubel's bed.

"_Who is she?_" he thought.

Then, Jaden slammed the door open and came running in.

"Is she okay?" He asked the nurse.

"Jaden, welcome back! And yes, she's fine, just had a little fever. Whatever happened to her in the other Dimension sure took up a lot of energy. I put her to sleep. She'll be just fine!" She replied and headed into her office.

"Yo, Serge!" Hasselberry said, "Welcome back!"

"Thanks, Hasselberry,"

As if on cue, the others came running in.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Chazz exclaimed.

Jaden rolled his eyes… odd. He never did that; usually he would just rub the back of his head. He then smirked; odder! He always used to smile!

"Jee, Chazz! I didn't know you cared!"

"Well, I don't!" Chazz replied sternly, "You just made Alexis worry, nobody makes _my _Alexis worry!" he announced, dramatically putting a fist in the air. Everyone sweatdropped, and Alexis hit him on the head… hard.

"So, what's the matter Jaden, you're acting… sort of off. You didn't greet us. And you come back with a mysterious girl in your arms. How romantic!" Axel stated nonchalantly. At the last word of his sentence, Jaden turned a bright shade of red.

"WHAT!?" Blair yelled, "JADEN IS MINE! YOU HEAR ME! RIGHT, JADEN?"

But Jaden didn't reply. He just stood near the edge of Yubel's bed and looked at her, as if observing her light breathing.

"Uh… mate?" Jesse asked, finally speaking.

Jaden didn't reply.

"Jaden, dude?" Aster said as well.

Jaden didn't reply.

"JADEN YUKI!" Cyrus yelled.

"Huh? Yeah, Cyrus?" He tilted his head to look at him; his eyes emotionless.

"Well, this is turning out to be a happy reunion, isn't it?" Bastion joked.

"Please stop ignoring us, Jaden. Who is she?" Axel asked.

"You won't believe me. It's Yubel," Jaden replied.

"WHAT??" Everyone gasped/exclaimed/was shocked beyond relief.

"Shh…" Jaden hushed them, "She's trying to sleep,"

Now this left the others in so much shock that most of them felt their legs getting weak.

"I say we kill her now, before she hurts someone!" Chazz exclaimed. This sent Jaden's temper through the roof. He grabbed Chazz by his collar and stated in a totally new and cold tone, "Say that again, and then we'll see if she is the one who hurts somebody, or I do the honors!"

Everyone gasped.

"Alright, Jaden, let go of Chazz, and start from the beginning, what is going on?" Axel asked.

Jaden did as he was told and let go of Chazz, and told them everything about him being Haou's reincarnation, to what Yubel did for him, pretty much everything except for the part about him Fusing his powers with Yubel.

* * *

_**Next day, Yubel's ward…**_

Everyone had forgiven Yubel after hearing Jaden's story, and eventually left for their dorms. Jaden however, had stayed the night with Yubel in her ward. He had fallen asleep on Yubel's arm, in a chair.

Yubel woke up.

She couldn't familiarize herself with where she was. Everything was… white. Then she noticed that she couldn't move her right arm. She looked in the said direction and saw Jaden asleep on it. She smiled. But then, she saw something she hadn't seen in years – her skin. Then she remembered what happened in the other dimension. This caused her to smile even more, if it were possible.

"I'm probably in Duel Academy," she said to herself. She looked around for a clock and found one on her bedside, it read 11:00 A.M. "_Shouldn't Jaden be in class?_" she thought. She turned and shook Jaden awake.

"Huh?" He said sleepily as he woke up. He then noticed Yubel awake and the fact that he fell asleep on her arm, and immediately blushed.

"H-hi Yubel, you're a-awake!" he stammered.

"Just like when I used to wake Haou up," she smiled.

Jaden for a nanosecond went into Haou's memory bank and after he remembered, he blushed even more, and when he saw Yubel's smile, even more!

"Jaden," Yubel said.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks,"

He smiled and nodded back, "Listen Yubel, get some rest. I have to go see someone,"

She nodded in reply.

Jaden stood up and went out of the ward.

* * *

_**Chancellor Shepherd's Office…**_

Jaden found out that everyone had already told the Chancellor about Yubel turning human.

"First, Jaden, let me ask you why you aren't in class,"

"Sorry Chancellor, I dozed off. But I want to ask you let Yubel stay here, so that I can keep an eye on her, please." Jaden pleaded.

"I'm sorry Jaden, I can't do that. She has to be a student, and admissions are closed." Shepherd replied.

"But-!"

"But, if she were to beat a Duelist of my choice in a Duel, than I can allow her to enter Obelisk Blue." Shepherd smiled.

"Thanks, Chancellor! Who is the Duelist?"

"Alexis Rhodes!"

"What? Why her?"

"Is something wrong with her?"

"No, I'm just curious. Why her of all people?"

"I haven't seen her Duel in a while, that's why."

"Okay! When and where?" Jaden asked.

"I'll give Yubel time to recover, so let it be this weekend, noon sharp. I'll inform Alexis," Chancellor Shepherd replied.

"And I'll inform Yubel, thanks a lot Chancellor!" Jaden said and went out of the office.

_**TO BE CONTINUED… **_**NEXT CHAPTER: SUPREME QUEEN VS. OBELISK QUEEN!**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Tell me what you think of this little plot twist. Yubel vs. Alexis. Alright, I'll ask you guys/girls a Review Question. It should be amusing to see you people try. Q) What kind of deck do you think Yubel will use? I'll let you know that it won't be her original one because that was left in the Dark Dimension, and the only Yubel Card is with Jaden.


	3. Supreme Queen vs Obelisk Queen

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

**Protect the One's You Love**

**Chapter 2: Supreme Queen vs. Obelisk Queen**

**Author's Note: **All right, Yubel won't use all the cards in her Deck in one Duel of course, so here's a list of the cards in her Deck.

A **Special Thank you to **_**Dark Raku **_who helped me make this Deck**.**

**Yubel's Deck**

**Effect Monsters**

Evil Hero Malicious Edge

Evil Hero Infernal Gainer

Obsidian Dragon

Elemental Hero Wildheart

Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy

Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy

Elemental Hero Stratos

Elemental Hero Bladedge

**Normal Monsters**

Elemental Hero Avian

Elemental Hero Burstinatrix

Elemental Hero Sparkman

Elemental Hero Clayman

Summoned Skull

Millennium Golem

**Spell Cards**

Dark Fusion x3

Dark Calling x3

Dark Hole

Dark Energy

O-Oversoul

Graceful Charity

Monster Reborn

Monster Reincarnation

Monster Recovery

Mystic Plasma Zone

Mystical Space Typhoon

Heavy Storm

Swords Of Revealing Light

Polymerization

Future Fusion

**Trap Cards**

Bark of Dark Ruler

Dark Illusion

Mirror Force

Magic Cylinder

Dark Spirit of the Silent

Disgraceful Charity

**Fusion Deck**

Evil Hero Inferno Wing

Evil Hero Lightning Golem

Evil Hero Dark Gaia

Evil Hero Wild Cyclone

Evil Hero Infernal Sniper

Evil Hero Malicious Fiend

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman

Elemental Hero Wildedge

Elemental Hero Thunder Giant

* * *

"So, I'm supposed to Duel her, and if I win, she has to go, but if I lose, she gets to be a part of Obelisk Blue?" Alexis asked the Chancellor, while pointing a finger at Yubel, who was standing beside her.

"That's right!" Shepherd smiled happily.

"But, why Obelisk Blue directly, shouldn't she start off at Slifer?" Alexis asked again, while Yubel remained quiet, trying to predict where this was going. It was easier when she had her third eye around. Being a human after Millennia is tough. Her head hurt.

"Well, it's sort of like this, if she's able to reduce you to up till a 1000 – 1500 Life Points, she'll be in Slifer. If she's able to go below that, I'll consider Ra, and if she beats you, Obelisk," he stated.

"Who changed the rules?" Alexis asked.

"Seto Kaiba, that's who," Shepherd replied, "Why? Is there any problem of her being in Obelisk with you, Alexis?"

"Well," Alexis glared at Yubel, "It's not easy being roommates with the girl who took you in another Dimension, caused your best friend to become possessed by some gold-eyed freak and tried to kill you,"

Yubel glared back, "I said I was sorry, big deal! And one more thing, Jaden wasn't possessed by some gold-eyed freak, he _is _Haou!"

"Y' know Jaden has changed since he came back with you, more in attitude than in appearance. He's quiet and likes to keep to himself. He never was like that. I think you have something to do with this. And he's only like that to us, not you! I saw you yesterday. You two were playing in the pond like little kids!" Alexis nearly screamed. Her last sentence caused a little streak of red to come across Yubel's face.

"Well, that's just it," Yubel replied, "He's changed, as if he's trying to keep some secret. Even I don't know what. I don't even understand about the physical change. His eyes are what creeps me out the most," Yubel admitted.

"Really? But I thought you liked the Gold-Version of his eyes?" Alexis asked.

"I did, but now I don't even want to think about him. Didn't you notice? Don't his original brown eyes, in shape, remind you of my Monster self?" Yubel asked.

"Well, now that you mention it, they kind of do. He's taller too, how long were you in the Dark Dimension? Maybe his growth spurt just kicked in?" Alexis asked.

"Excuse me, ladies, please get back to the subject at hand," Shepherd interrupted, "Now, Alexis, do you except this challenge?"

"Very well, I guess yeah. It's not like she'll be able to beat me," Alexis smirked.

"Don't get too full of yourself, Alexis," Yubel said and left.

"Bye Chancellor," Alexis said and left as well.

"Bye," Shepherd replied.

* * *

_**Outside…**_

"Now tell me," Alexis blocked Yubel's path, "What is wrong with Jaden? I've forgiven you for you're past mistakes, but not this one. I know this has something to do with you."

"Look, all I know is Jaden is keeping a secret. I always know when he keeps secrets. I… uh… used to threaten him about that, and he always used to give up. He was shyer than that blue-haired shrimp," Yubel said, a small blush appearing on her cheeks.

"You mean Syrus? Shyer than him?? What did you threaten him with?" Alexis asked, surprised.

"That is between him and me," Yubel replied sternly.

"Tell me," Alexis glared.

"Sorry, but I've seen a lot worse than a death glare in my life, or should I say lives. Your little trick won't work on me," she replied and then walked past Alexis.

"_Jaden, what is wrong with you?_" Yubel sighed as she walked back to the Slifer Dorms, "_Even if I don't have my powers, I can still sense Shadow Magic. Yours is of the charts, as if there are two people inside of you. And one of them seems awfully familiar_," she thought to herself.

* * *

_**2 days later, Obelisk Duel Arena…**_

"I hope you're ready for this, Yubel!" Alexis exclaimed from one side of the arena.

"Oh, I am!" Yubel smirked.

* * *

"I wonder what kind of Deck Yubel will use," Jesse said.

"I don't," Jaden replied lazily.

"You mean you know what cards are in her Deck?" Syrus asked.

"Of course, I gave her that deck, well most of it. She added a few cards of her own as well."

"Crikey, mate! Since when are you a Deck expert?" Jim asked.

* * *

"ALL RIGHT, GIRLS! LET THIS DUEL-" Dr. Crowler was cut off by Yubel's voice, "Excuse me, but are you a man or a woman?"

"YOU ARE TO REFER TO ME AS DOCTOR! DR. CROWLER!" Crowler fumed.

"Oh, okay…" Yubel replied, a little ensure, "_What's this guy… or whatever he is… a doctor of? Bad-ass make-up?_" she thought.

"LET'S GET THIS DUEL ON THE ROAD! PLAYERS, SHUFFLE EACHOTHERS DECKS!"

Yubel and Alexis handed each other their Decks, shuffled them and returned them.

"PLAY!"

"Game on!" Alexis and Yubel yelled at the same time.

"Since you're the challenger, you go first," Alexis said to Yubel as both players drew five cards and their Life Points were set at 4000.

"Alright! Draw!" Yubel exclaimed and drew her sixth card to start her turn.

- **Yubel: 4000**/Alexis: 4000 -

"First off, I summon, my **Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy (ATK/300 DEF/600) **in Defense Mode!" She said as a horrific looking being with four wings, two on his back and two on his head as ears, and a tail appeared on the field.

"I play two cards Face-Down. Turn end!" Yubel said.

"Evil Heroes? Where did you get those?" Alexis asked.

"From Jaden, who else?" Yubel replied.

"He still has them?"

"Nope! Now I have them," Yubel smirked.

"My move, Draw!" Alexis drew her sixth card.

- Yubel: 4000/**Alexis: 4000 -**

"I summon **Etoile Cyber (ATK/1200 DEF/1600)**!" Her monster appeared on the field, "Go and destroy her Evil Hero!" Alexis commanded, and **Etoile Cyber** obeyed. She dashed towards **Infernal Prodigy** and was sliced him in half until he disappeared in shards of data.

"You activated my trap; **Hero Signal**!" Yubel exclaimed as her Face-Down flipped Face-Up and an 'H' appeared on the Field.

"I summon my **Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (ATK/1200 DEF/800)**!" she announced, as her monster appeared on the Field in ATK Mode.

"I end my turn!" Alexis announced.

"Draw!" Yubel exclaimed.

- **Yubel: 4000**/Alexis: 4000 -

"I play **Dark Fusion**! I merge **Elemental Hero Clayman (ATK/800 DEF/2000) **from my Hand, and **Elemental Hero Burstinatrix **on my Field, to summon, my **Evil Hero Infernal Sniper** in DEF Mode!" The new Fusion Monster appeared on Yubel's side of the Field.

"Why would she summon her monster in DEF Mode?" Alexis asked herself.

"I can tell you haven't faced the Evil Heroes before. Well, you'll see," Yubel smirked again.

- Yubel: 4000/**Alexis: 4000 **-

"Whatever, Draw! I'll destroy your little monster!"

"And just how do you intend to do that?"

"Watch. The card I drew is **Blade Skater**. I play **Polymerization**, and fuse my **Blade Skater (ATK/1400 DEF/1500)** and my **Etoile Cyber (ATK/1200 DEF/800)**, so come out my **Cyber Blader (ATK/2100 DEF/800)**!"

"So, she's still weaker than my Monster?" Yubel asked confused.

"Not for long, I play **Mage Power**, and I equip it to Cyber Blader. I throw a Face-Down. Mage Power gives 500 ATK and DEF Points to the Equipped Monster for each Spell and Trap card on my side of the Field!" Alexis exclaimed as her Monster's power rose to (ATK/2600 DEF/1300).

"Uh-oh…" Yubel murmured.

"Go, Cyber Blader, attack her **Evil Hero Infernal Sniper**!" Alexis commanded. Cyber Blader skated over to Alexis of the Field, but she somehow slipped and went into a cylinder of some kind.

"What?" Alexis gasped.

"I activate my Trap Card; **Magic Cylinder**! Now, your monster's attack is redirected back at your own Life Points!" Then, another similar Cylinder appeared next to the old one, and Cyber Blader came out. She skated towards Alexis and kicked her. Alexis let out a scream as her Life Points dropped to 1400.

"I end my turn!" Alexis announced after regaining her balance, "_I can't believe I'm down to 1400 Life Points and hers haven't even been fazed yet_"

- **Yubel: 4000**/Alexis: 1400 -

"My move, Draw!" Just as Yubel drew her card, Alexis' Life Points dropped further by a 1000 Points! Everyone in the crowds gasped, except if you happened to be wearing blue. The Obelisks growled. No one had ever been able to degrade the Queen of Obelisk Blue so badly!

"W-what happened?!" Alexis was as confused as hell.

"The reason why I put my Infernal Sniper in DEF Mode happened. During my Standby Phase, you lose a 1000 Life Points, so long as he is in DEF Mode!" Yubel explained with a grin on her face.

"Oh crud!"

"Now, this Duel is about to end Alexis! I play Heavy Storm, so your last Face-Down is destroyed!"

"OH NO!!" Alexis exclaimed.

"You see? Fiend Monsters rock! Now, I play my second **Dark Fusion**! I fuse from my hand, my **Summoned Skull (ATK/2500 DEF/1200) **and **Millennium Golem (ATK/2000 DEF/2200)**, so come out, my **Evil Hero Dark Gaia (ATK/? DEF/0)**!" Yubel practically screamed, as the two Monsters along with Dark Fusion disappeared, and a totally new being emerged from the grounds of Yubel's Field.

"My Dark Gaia gains ATK Points equal to the combined ATK of the two Fusion Materials!"

Everyone in the arena, except Jaden, Jim and Axel, gasped.

**Evil Hero Dark Gaia (ATK/4500 DEF/0)**

"Now, go Dark Gaia, attack Cyber Blader and end this Duel!"

Dark Gaia obeyed and flew towards Alexis' side of the Field, and then slashed his massive claw at Cyber Blader, who disappeared in shards of data.

**- Yubel wins by 4000 Life Points –**

* * *

Loud murmuring erupted in the crowds.

"Crikey! So these were the Evil Heroes! Did anyone notice that Yubel didn't even lose a single Life Point! She could mean trouble to you Jay!" Jesse yelled.

"You can say that again. Seeing these Evil Heroes again… agh! Even my goose-bumps have goose-bumps!" Axel literally shivered.

"Lighten up guys!" Jaden exclaimed, with a grin on his face, "This time they're on our side!"

"I guess your right," Axel said.

* * *

Just as the hollow grams disappeared, Yubel walked over to the other side of the Field. She gave Alexis, who had fallen to the ground, her hand so she could stand up. Alexis just gave her a puzzled look.

"Oh come on, now!" Yubel said happily, "You're one of Jaden's best friends. I made a mistake once and that caused Jaden to have no friends at all during his childhood, because I was jealous of them. I want to make that right. Any friend of Jaden's is a friend of mine, no matter what he or she might think about me," Yubel said softly. No one could hear them in the seats except Jaden, who could because of his powers. He smiled warmly at Yubel.

Alexis thought about it for a moment, "_Hmm, I guess she isn't bad anymore after all. Jaden was right,_" and then she gripped Yubel's hand and stood up. "Well, now that we're going to be Roommates, I guess we _are_ friends!" Alexis said happily to as both opponents shaked each other's hands.

**_TO BE CONTINUED... _NEXT CHAPTER: THE MYSTERY OF FUJIWARA**

**Author's Note: **Wow, Yubel's actually making friends. Cool. R&R!


	4. The Mystery of Fujiwara

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Protect the One's You Love**

**Chapter 3: The Mystery of Yusuke Fujiwara**

A few weeks later, something weird was going on at Duel Academy. Most of the Duelists cards weren't responding to their Duel Disks.

Shepherd had called in Yubel, Alexis and Chazz to his office to discuss the matters.

"All right," The Chancellor started, "I assume you all know about the little 'predicament' our Duelists are going through,"

All three nodded.

"Well, Industrial Illusions are sending someone to check on the cards. I want you three to take all the cards from all the Duelists that are faulty, gather them in one room and make a list. We will get those cards checked."

"Right," Alexis and Chazz said.

"Well, I have got nothing better to do," Yubel smiled, "So; I guess I'll help as well."

"What's wrong? Don't you want to spend time with your boyfriend?" Chazz smirked at Yubel as soon as they left the Chancellor's office. Alexis face-faulted and Yubel blushed.

"Jaden is not my boyfriend, Princeton!" Yubel yelled.

"Don't lie now. We all heard all your little 'Love' speeches with Jaden in the other dimension!"

"Yeah, well…" Yubel blushed harder.

"Leave her alone will ya!" Alexis said, "We have more important things to do,"

"Right," Chazz replied.

* * *

_**Somewhere else…**_

Chazz had encountered a mysterious kid named Yusuke Fujiwara. According to him and various other students, they had known him since the first year.

I've watched GX. Why don't I know him from the first season?

/RED EYES FLASH/

Oh yeah, now I remember. Well, back to the story.

Fujiwara had gone into Duel Academy's information centre (A/N: Is that what it is called?) by tricking Chazz to give him the Pass. But he didn't do what he was supposed to do. He was supposed to search for the names of the Duelists whose cards weren't working. But instead, he was searching for someone he called, "Master".

After searching through many files, he landed on the Abandoned Dorm.

"That's it!" Yusuke exclaimed. Just then, the intercom rang, and Alexis came online.

"Fujiwara, did you find anything?" she asked.

"Nothing unusual," Fujiwara replied, while pressing the button of his intercom.

"Is that so…, then come to the conference room. We've got all the cards," Alexis told him.

Fujiwara turned his head towards the image of the Abandoned Dorm on the computer screen, "I'll be right there," he said nonchalantly.

* * *

_**Conference Room…**_

Chazz was sitting on a chair, while Alexis, Yubel, Syrus, Hasselberry and Jesse were standing in front of the huge stack of cards on the table. Alexis had a list in her hands of all the Duelists.

"Sam Hill!" Hasselberry exclaimed.

"Talk about a lot," Jesse said.

"You got that right," Syrus said.

"And here we have a list of the owner of each card," Yubel said pointing at the notepad in Alexis' hand.

"And we're going to have to return them back too. Talk about workload," Chazz sighed.

Then, the Duel Spirits of the Ojama Brothers appeared near the ceiling of the room.

"Isn't there something weird about these cards?" Black asked.

"Yeah, they have a high aura of Shadow Magic. I should tell Chazz about this," Yellow replied, but Green stopped him.

"Hold on, there. We shouldn't get involved in unnecessary things. Chazz doesn't see anything wrong with those cards. He won't believe us even if we do tell him," Ojama Green stated.

"That's right!" Black did something… weird, "Since we're back in our world," Black suddenly donned an Obelisk Blue Male outfit.

"We're going to enjoy school life," Ojama Green donned a Ra Yellow uniform.

"You've got a point!" Yellow got a female Obelisk Blue outfit. They all yelled happily and disappeared.

Just then, Fujiwara entered the room.

"What took you so long?" Jesse asked.

"Every things done for now," Chazz said.

Fujiwara didn't reply, he just stared at the cards on the table. Suddenly, they emitted Shadow Magic.

"Chazz, what're you going to do with these cards?" Fujiwara asked.

"I'm gonna put them somewhere safe before the engineer from Industrial Illusions arrives."

"That's not enough!" Fujiwara suddenly exclaimed, "I say we dispose of them, as soon as we can!"

"Dispose?"

"That's right. These cards are dangerous. We better burn them, now!"

"What are you talking about, Colonel?" Hasselberry asked.

"No what kind of cards they are, cards are the soul of a Duelist," Alexis stated.

"Tell me about it," Yubel said sarcastically, "_But I can't help but agree with Fujiwara. Something is very wrong here,_"

"There's no way we're going to burn them," Jesse stated.

"That's right!" Syrus exclaimed.

"But…" Fujiwara started, but was cut off by Chazz.

"We'll take care of the rest," Chazz smiled at Fujiwara.

* * *

_**Somewhere else…**_

Chazz and Alexis had put the cards in two briefcases and left. Fujiwara had snuck in the building, and burned up all the cards! How'd he do it? His eyes glowed red, and suddenly, everything went on fire!

The sprinklers had activated, but they were too late.

Then, a shadow rose from the cards and went off away from the room, outside to 'explore' Academy Island.

* * *

_**Outside…**_

This time, even Yubel had seen the shadows, "Hey, Furball!" she whispered harshly to thin air. Suddenly, Winged Kuriboh appeared at her side, "Go get Jaden!" she exclaimed.

"KUURRRIII!" 'Furball' replied and went towards the red dorm.

Yubel on the other hand, followed the mysterious spirit. She still wore her purple dress, only now she word Obelisk Blue boots and gloves and carried an Obelisk Blue Duel Disk.

* * *

_**The forest…**_

"I need to hurry and tell him! I don't have much time!" Fujiwara panted as he ran across the forest that surrounded the Dorms. What he didn't notice was that the Shadowy Spirit was chasing after him. What the Shadowy Spirit didn't notice was that a certain blue-haired former Duel Monster was following him as well.

Suddenly, the Shadow Spirit appeared in front of Fujiwara and started chasing him. Fujiwara on the other hand crashed into an unsuspecting Yubel who had just come running out of the forest.

Both stood up ran the same direction, away from the forest. However, both ended up trapped at the base of a cliff. The Shadowy Spirit had surrounded them.

"Is this the end…?" Fujiwara said, while Yubel looked ready to activate her Duel Disk.

"Yubel! Is this the guy?" came a sound from above. Both Yubel and Yusuke looked on top of the cliff and saw Jaden with Winged Kuriboh. He had a determined look on his face. The shape of his eyes (they're still brown) freaked Yubel out a bit again.

"Winged Kuriboh, you stay put," Jaden said to his favorite Monster. The 'Furball' chirped and disappeared, as Jaden jumped down from the cliff and landed in front of Yubel and Fujiwara.

"You are…?" Fujiwara asked, but was cut off by Yubel.

"Jaden!" she screamed happily.

"You two get away!" Jaden said, "And I'll have a nice chat with you later," he said to Fujiwara, whom Yubel grabbed by the arm and pulled away.

Then Jaden turned his head towards the Shadow, "Why don't you quit hiding and show yourself?" he smirked, "Let's settle this in a Duel!"

The Shadow started laughing and materialized into a weird looking guy in a weird looking suit with sunglasses. He laughed and walked away, "I didn't think any human could ever be able to track me down,"

"I've got some mysterious powers of my own," Jaden followed him, smirking all the way, but then his facial expression shifted to being more serious, "I can sense people like you who try to misuse Duel Monsters."

"I see… I can sense something strange within you."

Jaden smirked again.

"But I can tell you're not on our side," the Mystery Man said and materialized a Duel Disk on his left arm.

"I'd rather kill myself than be on your side," Jaden smirked, but Yubel's scream caused him to lose his smirk, "JADEN! DON'T YOU SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!!"

"Yes, mother!" Jaden replied sarcastically.

"All right, I will kill you!" The guy replied, "I'll remove any obstacle that stands in my path!"

Jaden activated his new Slifer Red Duel Disk, "As you wish, but I'm not going to die. The Bluenette has spoken," Jaden smirked, pointing a thumb over in Yubel's direction. Yubel and Fujiwara looked on as the Duel started.

"GAME ON!" Both Jaden and Mr. Mystery yelled as there Life Points set at 4000.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_**NEXT CHAPTER: YUBEL FINDS OUT!**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, this was basically a review of Episode 157, now wasn't it? Except for the parts about Yubel it was. Also people, please check out my profile and vote on the poll please.


	5. Yubel Finds Out

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

**Protect the One's You Love**

**Chapter 4: Yubel Finds Out**

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:** There's another Poll open on my Profile that I'd like the readers of this story to vote for: Should there be an OC in this story that would be after Yubel? Also does anybody know a Spell or Trap Card that allows _me_ to Fuse Monsters on _my opponent's_ side of the Field?

* * *

"Game On!" Jaden and Mr. Mystery Guy yelled.

**- Unknown: 4000/**Jaden: 4000 - 

"Draw," Mystery replied, "I summon **Dark Archetype** (**ATK/1400 DEF/400**)!"

The said monster appeared on his side of the Field in ATK Mode, "I play one Face-Down. Turn end."

- Unknown: 4000/**Jaden: 4000 -**

"What kind of a monster…?" Jaden muttered, staring at Dark Archetype, "Whatever type of Monster you summon, it doesn't matter. I'll defeat everything you'll set against me. Draw!"

"I play one card Face-Down, and activate **Polymerization**. I merge **Elemental Hero Avian **and **Elemental Hero Bubbleman**, come on out, **Elemental Hero Mariner **(**ATK/1400 DEF/1000**)!"

"Both our Monsters will be destroyed," Mystery Man stated.

"I activate, **De-Fusion**! I separate my Mariner, so come on out **Elemental Hero Avian **(**ATK/1000 DEF/1000**), and **Elemental Hero Bubbleman **(**ATK/800 DEF/1200**)!" Both the said Monsters appeared on Jaden's side of the Field.

"Now he has two Monsters on the Field," Fujiwara said. Yubel smirked, "I think I see what's coming next," she muttered.

"I use the Normal Summon of this turn by sacrificing **Avian **and **Bubbleman**, come forth: **Elemental Hero Neos **(**ATK/2500 DEF/2000**)! Go **Neos**, attack **Dark Archetype**!"

"I activate my Trap Card, **Zero Gazer**! I lower my Monsters ATK Points down to 0, and Draw one Card!" Mystery Man stated. His Monsters ATK Points dropped, and it disappeared, while he took 2500 Points of Damage, and Drew a Card.

"What are you trying to pull? Lowering your own Monsters ATK Points…," Jaden clenched his teeth.

"At this moment, I activate the Special Ability of **Dark Archetype**. When it is destroyed in Battle and sent to the grave, I can Special Summon a Monster with equal to the amount of Damage I received. I also discard from my Hand; Monsters who's Level Stars are equal to the Level of the Monster I choose to Summon. Come forth: **Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World** (**ATK/2500 DEF/1800**)

"Uh-oh… **Neos** is in trouble…" Yubel said. "It has the same ATK as **Neos**," Fujiwara stated.

**- Unknown: 1500/**Jaden: 4000 -

"I also play the Equip Spell Card, **Axe of Despair**!" Mystery Man said as he held up a Card, and a huge axe appeared in **Reign-Beaux**'s right hand. "This raises its ATK Points by a 1000!"

**Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World **(**ATK/3500 DEF/1800**)

"I assume that this Monster is your Ace. Once I destroy it, no Monster could stand up to **Reign-Beaux**! ATK my Monster!"

The Monster in question used a blade in its arm to throw fire towards **Neos**.

"I activate my Trap, **Hero Shield**!" Jaden said as his card flipped Face-Up. A shield appeared around **Neos** which he used to deflect the ATK. The shield disappeared later.

"What?! Why isn't your Monster destroyed?" Mystery Man asked as Jaden took 1000 Points of Damage.

"Because when **Hero Shield** is played, the Shield is destroyed instead of the Monster, and I draw a card for every 1000 Life Points of Damage I receive," Jaden replied as he drew a card.

"Turn end." Mystery Man stated.

- Unknown: 1500/**Jaden: 3000** –

"My move, Draw!" Jaden announced. A smirk danced around Jaden's lips.

"First off, I activate the Field Spell, **Neo Space**!" The Field changed to Neo Space, and Neos gained 500 ATK Points.

**Elemental Hero Neos **(**ATK/3000 DEF/2000**)

"It does not matter. It still cannot destroy me,"

"Yeah, well watch this! I equip **Elemental Hero Neos **with **Neos Force**! It gains another 800 ATK Points.

**Elemental Hero Neos **(**ATK/3800 DEF/2000**)

"3800 ATK Points?!" Mystery Man exclaimed.

"That's right! Now, **Neos**, ATK **Reign-Beaux**!" Jaden ordered, and after a tiny battle, **Reign-Beaux** was destroyed. Then **Neos** went over to Mystery Man and lowered his Life Points down to 0.

The cards that made up Mystery Guy scattered and then he disappeared.

"How do like that?! This is the strength of **Neos**!" Jaden exclaimed, but then he heard a voice in his head. "Jaden Yuki, this isn't over yet. I'll be back. This is just the beginning,"

"Way to go, Jaden!" Yubel exclaimed. Jaden turned around and looked at her and smiled. He then looked at Fujiwara.

"Thank you, Jaden!" Fujiwara said.

"Who are you?" Jaden asked Fujiwara.

"And why was the weird guy chasing you?" Yubel asked as well.

"Come on, you two. Don't tell me you forgot about me. It's me, Fujiwara Yusuke,"

"Fujiwara… Yusuke?"

"Yeah, we've been together all this time!" Fujiwara said as his eyes glowed red. But he backed off when he saw Jaden's eyes. His right eye was orange, and his left eye was teal. Remind you of someone?

Yubel…

… The Monster Yubel at least.

"Your cheap trick won't work on me. Who exactly are you?" Yubel-Jaden asked.

At this, Yubel gasped took a few steps back. Fujiwara also gasped and turned and ran away. Then, in a huge red light, he disappeared, leaving a very confused Jaden and Yubel, whose mouth was 'hanging around'… quite literally. Then, a colorful feather dropped from the sky, and Jaden grabbed it. After taking a look at it, Jaden's eyes turned back to normal. He put the feather in his coat pocket and looked at Yubel.

"I guess I have a little explaining to do, huh?" Jaden asked.

"YES, YOU DO!!" Yubel screamed.

"Well, you see… I was sad of what you had to go through for me, so I swore to myself, that like you protected me in my past life, I'll protect you in this one," Jaden replied calmly, refusing to look into Yubel's eyes. That's weird, since he had her left eye as his own…

After hearing Jaden's explanation, Yubel was left speechless.

"You didn't have to do that Jaden, thanks…" Yubel said after a while, and kissed Jaden on the cheek. Jaden just stared at her…

**(INSIDE JADEN'S MIND… THE MIRROR ROOM…)**

Jaden was happy at the kiss, but Haou nearly jumped out of his armor. Haou then transformed into a Chibi-Haou, and hid behind Jaden's leg.

"What's your problem?" Jaden asked.

"You idiot!! Don't you know that girls have cooties?!" Haou screamed.

"I'm guessing… Yubel pulled a prank on you when you were little kids in the Past Life… right?" Jaden asked, dumbfounded because he finally found out what his 'Fearless' Dark Half was afraid of… Girls.

"IT WAS A PRANK??" Haou exclaimed, returning to normal size.

**(OUTSIDE JADEN'S MIND…)**

"But Jaden…" a blushing-red Yubel said, returning Jaden to the real world, "… I think you should've at least told me, now I'll be worried about you. What if the Light of Destruction affects you?"

"Don't be. I have controlled your power, and I am the Darkness of Justice. The light cannot affect me. And I tried to tell you, but Haou kept yelling at me. He was afraid that you would be scary at first… which you were… and then become all lovey-dovey… which you did…" and at this Jaden blushed as well, "And then… you might give him cooties…"

Yubel just stared at him, "Cooties…? It took him what… like TWO WHOLE LIVES TO FIGURE OUT THAT IT WAS A PRANK!!"

"Oh, and… uh… you should run away now…" Jaden said and closed his eyes.

"Why?" Yubel asked. Jaden opened his eyes, and they were gleaming gold.

"Nobody plays a prank on me and gets away with it!" Haou Jaden exclaimed.

"Uh-oh…" Yubel said and ran away, with Haou chasing after her.

_**TO BE CONTINUED… **_**NEXT CHAPTER: KAGEMARU AND SARTORIOUS' WARNING**


	6. Kagemaru and Sartorious' Warning

Yu-Gi-Oh

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

**Protect the One's You Love**

**Chapter 5: Kagemaru and Sartorious' Warning**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **People, please go and vote on the poll. And 'After Yubel', means that the new character will obviously be a Duel Monster trying to find and kill Yubel for one reason or another.

* * *

_**Next Day… Girl's Dorm, Alexis' Room…**_

"Tell me," Mindy said.

"No," Jasmine said. Mindy glared, "I said tell me,"

"Why?"

"Because I want to know,"

"Why?"

"So we'll find out if he likes her back,"

"Oh all right. But Alexis is gonna kill me if she finds out I told you,"

"She won't find out, believe it,"

"(Sigh)… Alexis likes Jesse,"

"…" Mindy stared, and stared, and stared, and stared…

"Wait for it," Jasmine muttered. Just then, Mindy fainted.

* * *

_**Outside…**_

"Tell me why we're here again?" Syrus asked.

"'Cause private, we have to do research," Hasselberry said.

"Suuuuure… by 'research' you mean we'd be peeping on girls," Syrus stated dumbly. They were hiding in a bush near the girls' dorm, trying to do 'research' from the windows.

"Ms. Fontaine is gonna be pissed,"

"And she would know because?"

"Because maybe we would like to tell her," came a girl's voice from behind. Both perverts recognized it… Alexis. They turned around and saw Alexis and Yubel.

"Uh… heh, heh, hey ladies…" Hasselberry stuttered out, knowing the impending doom of Ms. Fontaine. Syrus was trying his best not to faint.

"Oh come on, Lexi. Don't be a tell-tale. Let's have a little fun," Yubel smirked and cracked her knuckles. Alexis wasn't sure what Yubel meant with 'fun' at first, but when she saw Yubel crack her knuckles, she understood completely. Alexis also smirked, and cracked her neck. Syrus and Hasselberry just cowered as if they'd be better of with Fontaine. If only they knew…

Suddenly, Yubel and Alexis' features changed from smirking to deadly. "Prepare to die," Yubel said, "Or live through the most devastating day of your life," Alexis finished. Then, they pounced on the two perverts and broke their bones in so many pieces that Yugi Muto himself would need a million times the talent he had while putting together the Millennium Puzzle to put these two back together again.

Now why does that remind me of 'Humpty Dumpty'…?

* * *

_**Later, that evening…**_

Jaden was walking towards the Island's Volcano. He was told by the Chancellor that some very important people were supposed to be here to meet him.

"What kind of a moron would want to have a meeting near the edge of an active volcano," Jaden muttered. Just then, a helicopter appeared above him causing him to resist being blown away.

"Who are they?!" Jaden exclaimed. As the helicopter landed, an old man in a wheelchair and a guy with a bad sense of hairstyle came out. Jaden recognized them, "Old man Kagemaru, Sartorious!"

"It's been a while, Jaden," Kagemaru stated.

"How're you doing old timer?" Jaden asked.

"Well, we're still in the middle of medical treatment," Sartorious replied.

"So, why call me out to a place like this?" Jaden asked.

"We didn't want anyone else to hear what we're going to say, so we had you come all the way out here." Kagemaru smiled, but then his face turned to that of seriousness. "We want you to do us a favor, Jaden," Kagemaru stated.

"A favor? What kind of favor?" Jaden asked.

"I heard that you were planning on leaving?" Sartorious asked.

"I tried, but Yubel decided against it," Jaden replied.

"Well, Yubel seems to be smart even without her powers. Jaden, don't think all this that is happening is your fault, but it isn't." Kagemaru explained. This caught Jaden's attention.

"What do you mean by that?"

Then, Sartorious explained how he got a notice and told Kagemaru, who had also felt something was wrong. Kagemaru went on to explain that all the event of the Sacred Beasts, the Society of Light and Yubel, caused something more wrong to occur in this dimension.

"Jaden, I'm sure you felt it too. That's why you thought that the cause was within you and Yubel and tried to leave Academy Island. Even if you try to leave, the affair won't seize to occur. This might be a penalty upon us for misusing Duel Monsters." As Kagemaru was explaining this, a shadowy figure made its way out of the volcano.

"Since all three of us are the cause of this, you're saying that you want me to reap the harvest of our mistakes?" Jaden smiled.

"We can't talk back if you want to put it that way," Kagemaru stated, "But we are still in cognition. You're the only one to depend on."

"Jaden, we know what you have become," Sartorious said, "You have become an existence transcending far beyond human limits. Do you know of the adventures of the King of Games?"

"Yubel told me, yeah," Jaden replied casually.

"You're powers are on par with those of Yugi Muto and Ryo Bakura. That is why you are staying away from your friends. You do not want to cause them any more trouble, and tried to leave this island. I can understand how you feel, but this is a mission only you can accomplish. You can't avoid it. Neither can you abandon your friends and leave Duel Academy. I know very well, that nature is one thing within you that'll never change. We wish that you and your friends will be able to graduate safely."

Jaden smirked, "Yeah right…" Just then, the ground started to shake. The guards took Kagemaru and Sartorious inside again. Suddenly, a black thread-like portal sprouts from the ground. It was pushed opened by the same Mystery Man from earlier.

"What the hell?" Jaden growled.

"Heh, heh, heh, Jaden, we meet again." Mystery yelled.

"You… who exactly are you?!" Jaden asked.

"Call me Trueman. The one which speaks the truth. But my friends call me Mr. T."

"The truth…?" Jaden asked, dumbfounded, "Stop with the nonsense please. You're hurting my head."

"It's a shame but you have come too close to the truth. I guess I'll just have to kill you now," Trueman smirked. Suddenly, the volcano shattered into pieces. The helicopter with the guests took off after wishing good luck to Jaden, just as the lava roared. Then, Trueman used his powers to send two lava balls towards the helicopter. But Jaden wasn't going to take that. Suddenly, Jaden's eyes started to glow orange-green again.

Yubel-Jaden activated his Duel Disk, "Neos!" and summoned Neos. But Neos wasn't a hologram; he was the real, solid Duel Spirit. His eyes glowed an orange color, and he sent to blue beams from the diamond on his forehead to destroy the fireballs. This surprised Trueman.

"How did you manage to bring so much of a spirit's power in this realm?! To do that you must be a master of Shadow Magic!!"

Neos suddenly appeared behind Trueman and attempted to blast him, but he instead disappeared into black smoke and recollected on Jaden's side. "You are going to be a pain in the neck," Trueman growled. "Let's settle this in another Duel!" A Duel Disk materialized on Trueman's arm.

"Bring it on!" Yubel-Jaden announced. The whole basalt of the volcano suddenly broke away, leaving our hero on the edge of falling to a fiery death. He growled while Trueman smirked.

"GAME ON!" Both announced as their Life Points set at 4000.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_**NEXT CHAPTER: METEOR BLACK DRAGON!**


	7. Meteor Black Dragon

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

**Protect the One's You Love**

**Chapter 6: Meteor Black Dragon**

"GAME ON!" both Jaden and Trueman yelled.

"My move, draw!" Jaden announced as he drew a card.

- Trueman: 4000/**Yubel-Jaden: 4000 –**

"I summon, **Elemental Hero Sparkman **(**ATK/1600 DEF/1400**)! I end my turn!"

- **Trueman: 4000**/Yubel-Jaden: 4000** –**

"It's my turn. I summon the **Dark Archetype **(**ATK/1400 DEF/400**)!" Trueman announced.

"**Dark Archetype**… that Monster again…" Yubel-Jaden muttered as his eyes glowed.

"I activate a Spell Card from my Hand: **Power Gift**! By discarding a Monster Card from my Hand, the opponents Monster's ATK Points rise by the ATK Points of the Monster I discarded. I send **Molten Zombie **with **ATK/1600** to the grave, to raise **Elemental Hero Sparkman**'sATK Points by 1600."

**Elemental Hero Sparkman **(**ATK/3200 DEF/1400**)

"Now, **Dark Archetype**, attack **Sparkman**!!" Trueman announced as his Monster obeyed. **Sparkman **got impatient and attacked **Dark Archetype** as well. Both Monsters clashed in the middle of the Field, and a huge blast occurred. Trueman's Monster was destroyed.

"At this moment, I activate the effect of **Dark Archetype**! When Dark Archetype is destroyed by battle, I special summon a Monster with the same amount of ATK as the damage I received, and discard from my Hand Monsters whose Level Stars equal to the Monster I choose to summon." Trueman explained.

"How can you use such a suicidal strategy…?" Yubel-Jaden wondered.

"I send the **Level 6** **Twin Headed Beast **to the grave, to Special Summon my **Meteor Dragon **(**ATK/1800 DEF/2000**)! My duel goes far beyond human knowledge. The truth is always found beyond the gumption! I activate the effect of **Power Gift**! The monster which gained the ATK Boost will be destroyed at the end of the turn!" Trueman said.

"What?!" Jaden exclaimed as **Sparkman **was engulphed in a red aura and then destroyed.

"Now you no longer have any Monsters on the field. Go, **Meteor Dragon**! Direct Attack!" Trueman announced. The latter hit Jaden with a very big fireball. Jaden nearly lost his balance and fell of the cliff into the lava, but survived.

"I play one card Face-Down and end my turn," Trueman said.

- Trueman: 2200/**Yubel-Jaden: 2200 –**

"My turn!" Jaden said as he drew a card, "I activate the Spell Card: **Polymerization**! I fuse together **Elemental Hero Clayman **(**ATK/800 DEF/2000**) and **Elemental Hero Bubbleman **(**ATK/800 DEF/1200**) from my Hand! Come forth, **Elemental Hero Mudballman** (**ATK/1900 DEF/3000**) in ATK Mode! Go **Mudballman**, ATK with **Mud Stomp**!"

"I activate the Trap Card: **Drain Shield**!" Trueman announced as a shield appeared on **Meteor Dragon**, and **Mudballman **bounced off of it.

"What?" Yubel-Jaden gasped.

"**Drain Shield **cancels the opponents ATK, and I recover the same amount of Life Points as the opponent's Monster's ATK Points!" Trueman said as his Life Points rose by 1900, to 4100.

"Err… I activate the Equip Spell Card: **Fusion Shot**! This card can only be equipped to a Fusion Monster. By removing a Fusion Material 1000 ATK from the Graveyard, I give the opponent the same damage as the ATK of the Monster I removed!"

Mudballman's arm glowed in a yellow color and it then and it launched a beam of yellow light towards Trueman, who lost 800 Life Points.

"Next, I play one card Face-Down and end my turn!" Jaden announced. His eyes also changed back to their original color.

- **Trueman: 3300**/Jaden: 2200** –**

"I move, draw!" Trueman said, "If you're specialty is fusing Monsters, then, I shall do the same! The Spell Card: **Polymerization**! I fuse together: **King of Swamp **and **Meteor Dragon**, come forth: **Meteor Black Dragon **(**ATK/3500 DEF/2000**)!!"

"3500 ATK Points?!" Jaden muttered.

"This is a Monster worthy of killing you! Go, **Meteor Black Dragon**, attack with Burning Dark Meteor!!" Trueman's dragon attacked Jaden's Hero and gave him 1600 Points of Damage.

"It seems this time the Duel will end in my victory!" Trueman smirked.

"The Duel isn't over yet, draw!" Jaden announced.

- Trueman: 3300/**Jaden: 600 –**

"I play one card Face-Down!" Jaden said, giving a total of two Face-Downs on his Field.

- **Trueman: 3300**/Jaden: 600** –**

"(Laughs) How can you not Summon a Monster in a time like this?!" Trueman chuckled as Jaden growled. "My turn! There are 0 Monsters on your side of the Field, but on mine there is a **Meteor Black Dragon** with ATK/3500. My victory is already determined!"

Jaden took a few steps back, but unfortunately that was as far as he could go. He was already at the edge of the cliff.

"Farewell, Jaden Yuki! **Meteor Black Dragon**! Attack him directly: Burning Dark Meteor!"

* * *

-- **(JADEN'S MINDSCAPE) **--

"Go Jaden, you can't lose! Beat the crud outta him!!" Haoh cheered, but that was only a mask. Inside, Haoh was cursing himself and Jaden, "_Oh… he is sooooo gonna die, and I'm gonna die with him! Goodbye cruel world… of course I'm still crueler!" _Haoh thought.

"Hey, Mr. I-Act-Like-A-Tough-Guy-But-In-Reality-I'm-Afraid-of-Girls, you do know I can hear your thoughts, right?" Jaden asked.

"I hate you…" Haoh said.

"The feeling's mutual. Anyway, don't you worry. Until I beat the King of Games, I don't care what happens, but I am not gonna die!" Jaden announced.

* * *

-- **(REAL WORLD) **--

"I won't go down that easily!" Jaden announced. "I activate the Trap: **A Hero Emerges**! When an opponent attack's you, I randomly choose a card from my Hand, and if that happens to be a Monster card, I can Special Summon it! I have only one card, so I can Summon this Monster! Come forth, **Elemental Hero Neos** (**ATK/2500 DEF/2000**)!"

"But Neos' ATK is merely 2500. It far below the ATK of **Meteor Black Dragon**!" Trueman said.

"Be patient, this Duel isn't over yet!" Jaden announced.

* * *

-- **(JADEN'S MINDSCAPE) **--

"Let me at him! Let me at him!" Haoh yelled inside Jaden's mind.

"Oh, so now you're my side?" Jaden raised an eyebrow.

"Until we face **Brron **again, I'm always on your side, whether I like it or not! NOW SHUT THE HELL UP AND GIVE ME CONTROL!! I'm gonna show this guy-with-a-lame-fashion-sense what happens when he messes with the Jaden Brothers. " Haoh yelled.

"Y-y-yes sir!" Jaden said.

* * *

-- **(REAL WORLD) --**

Much to Trueman's surprise, Jaden's eyes turned gold and sinister, and a gust of black wind started blowing all of a sudden.

"_Show off…" _Jaden muttered inside Haoh's mind.

"_Shut it!" _Haoh mentally replied.

"I activate the Trap Card:** Soul Union**! This card allows me to choose one Elemental Hero from my grave and add the ATK Points to **Neos**! The Monster I choose is: **Elemental Hero Mudballman **(**ATK/1900 DEF/3000**)!"

**Elemental Hero Neos **(**ATK/4400 DEF/2000**)

"4400 ATK Points?!" Trueman exclaimed.

**Neos **deflected **Meteor Black Dragon**'s ATK and then proceeded to ATK it himself. He landed a massive punch straight in the Dragon's head, causing it to shiver uncontrollably at first, let out a huge roar, and finally get blasted away. Trueman's Life Points lowered to 2400.

"My turn!" Haoh Jaden announced. His scowl turned into a smirk. Another gust of Haoh's signature black wind blew and he announced, "Go, **Evil Hero Neos**!"

"_**That's **_**Elemental **_**Hero Neos,**_" Neos spoke, much to everyone's surprise.

"Uh… okay? Hell, I miss Evil Heroes!" Haoh sighed.

"_Too bad, I gave them to Yubel." _Jaden snickered inside Haoh's mind.

"_You did what?! When?"_

"_A couple of days ago when you went on that 'Adventure Trip' to my stomach to look for food."_

"_EH?! I don't even wanna talk to you anymore! (Mentally sobs)" _

"Go, **Elemental Hero Neos**!" he commanded correctly this time, and the next thing Trueman knew, **Neos **delivered an uppercut directly to him and sent him packing.

- Trueman: 0/Jaden: 600**: Winner: Jaden Yuki** –

The Field disappeared as Haoh deactivated the Duel Disk and his eyes turned brown again. He let out a sigh.

* * *

_**In Trueman's Dimension…**_

"He's more troublesome than I thought," Trueman 1# said.

"No wonder. I'd recognize those eyes anywhere. He was the Supreme King of Dark World." Trueman 2# said.

"We should get rid of him soon." Trueman 3# said.

* * *

_**Duel Academy Volcano…**_

/RING-RING-RING, RING-RING-RING/

Jaden's phone rang. He answered it.

"_**It's me, I found out about this Yusuke Fujiwara. He is not in the Duel Academy."**_Axel said.

"Just as I thought," Jaden muttered.

"_You mean: Just as _I _thought. Humph, ungrateful bastard." _Haoh said.

"_Didn't you _not _want to talk to me? So shut up and let me listen, Supreme Loser!" _Jaden replied through the mind link. Next thing he heard was cursing words.

"_**But, it's not that he doesn't exist,**_" Axel continued.

"What do you mean by that?" Jaden asked.

"_**To be specific, Yusuke Fujiwara has been missing for years now. He was last spotted at the Abandoned Dorm.**_"

* * *

_**Abandoned Dorm…**_

Atticus was currently standing in the middle of the Abandoned Dorm. Then he heard footsteps behind. He quickly turned around and asked in a sharp voice, "Who's there?"

Next thing he saw was the face he recognized and at the same time was foreign to him: the face of Yusuke Fujiwara.

_**TO BE CONTINUED… **_

_**

* * *

****Author's Note: **Hey, sorry for the lateness in updating. I was busy on my new story, which is a big hit, my biggest yet. Anyway, I've decided to give Haoh an important, yet comical, role in this story. Season 4 was perfect, except for the fact that Haoh only made one stupid appearance in the final Duel against Nightshroud, and that was only for a measly second. So, in this story, Jaden, Yubel and Haoh are gonna be the main characters. Well, that's all I had to say. R&R!_


	8. Banner Interrogation 101 Haoh Style

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

**Protect the One's You Love**

**Chapter 7: Banner Interrogation 101, Haoh Style**

_**Abandoned Dorm…**_

Two figures were standing face-to-face in the Abandoned Obelisk Dorm, which were Atticus Rhodes and Yusuke Fujiwara.

"What have you done?!" Fujiwara asked.

"What are you talking about?" Atticus asked with a confused expression.

"What did you do to Yusuke Fujiwara?! What did you do to him?!" Yusuke asked. Okay… now he even has me confused.

"Yusuke… Fujiwara… I don't know, I can't remember anything," Atticus muttered his reply.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB!!" Fujiwara shrieked. His eyes suddenly glowed red and gusts of wind surrounded the place, in a similar fashion to Haoh's. These, however, seemed to be stronger, as Atticus was literally blown away, crashed into the wall, and lost consciousness.

Redeyes-Fujiwara proceeded to walk towards Atticus, and probably finish him, but he stopped when he heard a "Stop it right there!" and what appeared to be a soda can dropped out of the shadows. The can shined so brightly it blinded Fujiwara, but he was able to see Axel and Yubel pick Atticus up and run away.

Fujiwara growled as his eyes glowed brighter.

* * *

_**Duel Academy Hospital…**_

Yubel and Axel, along with Jesse and Jim, were in Atticus room. It was… white… and silent, with nothing to hear but the beeping of the heart-beat monitor. The door opened, and Jaden and Alexis ran in.

"Atticus!" Alexis cried.

"Is he all right, Yubel?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, but it was one close call. I sensed Shadow Magic in the Abandoned Dorm, and when I got there, Axel was already there. So, we went inside and found Fujiwara trying to… well… kill… Atticus, so we saved him," Yubel replied.

Alexis looked towards her side and saw Axel, Jim and Jesse there. Axel was sitting on a bed; Jesse was lying on it while Jim was leaning against the nearby wall. "Axel, Jim, Jesse, what are you doing here?" Alexis asked.

"We heard about Atticus and decided to come check up on him," Jim replied for both himself and Jesse.

"Maximillion Pegasus phoned me yesterday and gave me an order. I was supposed to investigate the cards which wouldn't react to the Duel Disks," Axel replied.

"_Hey, Professor Gold-Dark-And-Sinister, get out here. This looks important,"_ Jaden said mentally.

"_If you and I weren't one being, I swear to __**Slifer the Sky Dragon**__ that I'd kill you," _Haoh replied.

Suddenly, Jaden's eyes glowed gold, shocking everyone.

"Supreme King?!" Jim, Axel, Jesse and Alexis exclaimed.

"Haoh?" Yubel asked.

"As much as I prefer my beauty sleep inside Jaden's soul, he keeps waking me up again and again. Continue your story, Axel, we're listening," Haoh said, the 'we' referring to both him and Jaden.

"Okay…?" Axel said, still unsure if Haoh was trustworthy or not, but still continued, "I found out that there is high possibility that this Academy is the cause of this phenomenon."

"Why this Duel Academy?" Alexis asked.

"That is still a mystery, but Yusuke Fujiwara holds the key to solving this incident." Axel replied.

"_But why Atticus?" _Jaden thought inside Haoh's mind.

"_Well, Wise Guy, he __**was **__Nightshroud once, right?"_ Haoh thought back to him.

"Why Atticus?" Yubel voiced Jaden and Haoh's thoughts.

"I've found out about that too," Axel said, and proceeded to explain, "Once, President Kagemaru used the scholarship students to resurrect the Sacred Beasts and obtain eternal life. But that was stopped by… Jaden," Axel said, not forgetting he was talking to Haoh, not Jaden. "After the incident, President Kagemaru called off all of his research and released all of the scholarship students which he had been using as examinees. But, there was still one student who didn't return,"

"So that's Yusuke Fujiwara," Haoh muttered.

"Exactly. Back then, Fujiwara was called a genius along with Zane Truesdale and Atticus Rhodes. This however, is unconfirmed information: He was secretly working on an independent project…" Axel trailed off, and suddenly, Haoh's eyes turned back to brown.

"Nightshroud!" Jaden exclaimed.

Alexis' eyes narrowed at this.

"Atticus was the only Seven Stars member to wield the power of Nightshroud." Jaden said. Then, Atticus started to wake up. Jaden quickly went over to him and asked, "Atticus! What happened at the Dorm?!"

Atticus hunched his eyes in pain.

"Please tell me, Atticus." Jaden then felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked to see Alexis. "Don't do it. Atticus is not in the condition to speak right now."

"But he's the only one who knows the truth!" Jaden then turned back to Atticus, "Please tell me, Atticus!" Alexis' eyes narrowed further.

"_Uh… Jaden, you might wanna-"_

/SLAP/

Haoh was cut of as Alexis slapped him. Every one in the room flinched at this. Alexis remained silent, but Yubel said, "As much as I loved this side of you, and I'm not talking about Haoh, when I was insane, Jaden, but when I see it _with_ a brain, than Alexis and I were right. You have changed."

"That's right," Alexis said, "You weren't this assertive." Jaden said nothing, but silently walked out of the room. As he reached the door, he said to everyone in the room, "_**There are times, when you can't turn back, even if you want to.**_"

Everyone looked at him as he left.

(**Author's Note: **This is how it will be written as when Haoh and Jaden are speaking together: _**Supreme King**_.)

"_By the way, Red is out this year. Try Black, as in Supreme King Armor Black?" _Haoh asked.

"_Would you shut it, Dr. Fashion?! Wait a minute… you aren't trying to take over my body again, are you?" _

"_As much as I would _love _to do that, no, I'm not. You and I are the same, they're my friends too."_

"_Your right about that… Now think. Who can we get information about Kagemaru Works from?" _Jaden sent through the mind link. "_**Professor Banner**_," Haoh and Jaden said at the same time.

* * *

_**Later…**_

Alexis had just prepared a vase of flowers for her brother, and was on her way to put it by his desk, while at the same time reflecting upon Jaden (and Haoh)'s words. "What's wrong with you, Jaden…?"

She entered the hospital room.

/CRASH/

The vase fell from her hands and she gasped. Atticus was missing from his bed.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, Slifer Red Dorm Boy's Room…**_

"I really don't know anything!!" Professor Banner exclaimed. Jaden had trapped his spirit ball inside a small bag and was threatening to flush him down the toilet.

"Professor Banner, I surely recall hearing that Atticus was helping with the studies of you and President Kagemaru. You have to know _something _about Nightshroud." Jaden said, swinging Banner back and forth above the toilet seat.

"I told you every thing I know!" Banner shrieked.

"_You deal with this," _Jaden said.

"_Gladly…" _Haoh snickered. Banner saw Jaden's eyes turn gold.

"Squeal, doc. Or do you want to face the wrath of the Supreme King?" Haoh threatened.

"I don't know anything!" Banner shrieked yet again, "Don't do anything to me, please, oh mighty Supreme King!!"

"Finally, a good disciple. But, as tempting as 'Mighty Supreme King' sounds, I have to know this, doc: Are you sure you don't know anything about Nightshroud? If you don't tell me honestly, I'll just have to flush you down..." Haoh trailed off. Banner started fidgeting and panicking. He had major doubt Jaden would do something like that, but this was Haoh they're talking about, now!

"Next stop: The Pitch Dark Lake of _Reek_! I don't even want to think about it!" Haoh said the last part by faking disgust. He suddenly brightened up and said, "See you later, doc." He then threw Professor Banner in the toilet, and turned around to leave.

Banner screamed and started bouncing on the toilet seat, and finally gave in, "It's true! Atticus already had the power of Nightshroud when President Kagemaru and I used him! So I don't know how he obtained that power!" Banner stopped bouncing when Haoh's eyes turned brown again and Jaden caught him. "I'm saved…" Banner sighed.

"_And _that_, my humble Good Counterpart, is 'Interrogation 101; Haoh Style'!" _Haoh snickered.

"_Yes, but we still didn't get to know anything…" _Jaden replied telepathically. When Haoh didn't answer, Jaden muttered, "So, Atticus is the only one who knows after all…"

"I'm sorry for not being able of much assistance," Banner apologized. Then, Jaden heard a knock at the bathroom door. He opened it to find Yubel.

"You're in here? Come on! Atticus is missing!" Yubel shrieked.

"_**WHAT?!**_" the shriek of surprise came from Jaden's mouth, but it was Haoh and Jaden both that spoke it. Both Jaden and Yubel ran out to look for Atticus, when they found him lying down in front of Jaden's Dorm Room.

"Atticus!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Jaden, please take me to that place…" Atticus said.

"Are you sure?" Jaden asked.

"No, he's not sure. He's hurt, and Alexis will have my head if anything happens to him." Yubel said sternly.

"No, Yubel please. It's the only way… to regain my memories…" Atticus replied.

* * *

_**Abandoned Dorm…**_

Jaden and Yubel carried Atticus to the centre of the Abandoned Dorm. "This is the place, what happened here?" Jaden asked.

"I don't know… When I try to remember, I am suddenly stroked by a headache." Atticus replied.

"Atticus!" came Alexis' voice. They turned around to see Alexis, Chazz, Bastion, Syrus, Hasselberry, Jim and Jesse run in the Dorm.

"DON'T COME!!" Atticus shrieked at them. Chazz ignored him and turned to Jaden, "Jaden! I've heard from Alexis, but what is the meaning of all this?!"

"And Yubel?" Alexis said, "I thought at least you would knock some sense into him,"

"A new threat is about to come to this Island." Jaden said, before Yubel could reply.

"A new threat?" Chazz asked.

"The key to this incident, the secret of Nightshroud, is within Atticus." Jaden continued. Atticus moved and looked at Jaden, "Jaden, duel me here. I might remember something."

"AL RIGHT, THAT'S IT!!" Yubel and Alexis shrieked.

"It's all right. Don't interfere, Alexis," Atticus said sternly. He was serious, and that was rare, "Up until now, I've been avoiding the truth. I can't leave it like this." Atticus said as he moved backwards to make room for the Duel Monsters. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a card.

"_**Here we go again…**_" Haoh and Jaden muttered.

"Oh **Obelisk**…" Yubel muttered.

"That's…" Alexis gasped.

Atticus' card formed into the Mask Of Nightshroud.

"Don't do it!!" Alexis exclaimed, "If you do that, you'll become Nightshroud again!"

"Let him, Alexis," said the calm-but-commanding voice of Haoh, as Jaden's eyes turned gold once again, "_**This is the only way to know the truth.**_"

"Jaden…" Yubel muttered.

"SUPREME KING!?" everyone who hadn't been in Atticus Hospital Room shrieked their lungs out. Atticus put on the mask, and it stuck to his face like glue.

"Let's do this, Supreme King, Jaden," Nightshroud Atticus muttered as he activated his Duel Disk.

"Game on, Nightshroud, Atticus," Haoh said as he activated his own Duel Disk.

_**TO BE CONTINEUD… **_**NEXT CHAPTER: DARK DUEL: HAOH VS. NIGHTSHROUD, JADEN VS. ATTICUS**


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**SPOILER ALERT! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED 155 ENGLISH DUB**

**OKAY! I JUST WATCHED EPISODE 155 IN ENGLISH, AND THOSE BASTARDS MADE YUBEL A BOY. THEY **_**MADE YUBEL A FUCKING BOY!!**_** I THINK I'M GONNA GO MAD! **

**I MEAN ****HERMOPHORDITE WAS WORSE ENOUGH, BUT THEY MADE HIM A BOY!? AND THEY ALSO EXCLUDED ANYTHING RELATED TO 'YUBEL LOVES JADEN'!! **

**I ALWAYS THOUGHT THAT MOST ****OF THE PEOPLE WERE JUST OVERREACTING AND 4KIDS WAS NOT REALLY **_**THAT**_** BAD, BUT THEY REALLY ARE RETARDED! I FEEL LIKE I'M GONNA PUKE! **

**(SIGHS)**

**WELL, AT LEAST SHE'S A **_**SHE **_**IN THE JAPANESE VERSION, IF NOT, I WOULD'VE DISCONTINEUD THIS STORY. **

**AND JUST TO CLEAR ANYTHING UP:**

**IN THIS STORY YUBEL **_**WAS **_**A GIRL, **_**IS **_**A GIRL, AND **_**ALWAYS WILL BE A GIRL! **_

**_(DEPRESSED SIGH)_**

**EXPECT AN UPDATE WITHIN THIS WEEK**


	10. Haoh vs Darkness Judai vs Atticus

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

**Protect the One's You Love**

**Chapter 11: Haou vs. Darkness; Judai vs. Atticus**

**Author's Note****: **I'd advice you to go read the Prologue again. There were a lot of mistakes in it, so I edited it a lot. It makes more sense now.

Okay, I think Judai and Darkness sound better than Jaden and Nightshroud, so, everyone except Judai/Jaden and Darkness/Nightshroud will be called by their English names, but from now on Jaden and Nightshroud will be referred to as Judai and Darkness.

And, here's a little Key for Judai's eye color in my story:

Brown eyes: Judai is in control; no special powers.

Golden eyes: Haoh is in control and manifesting the power of The Darkness of Justice.

Orange/Green Eyes: Both are working together while manifesting The Power of Dragon Yubel.

Now on with the show!

* * *

_**Abandoned Dorm…**_

Atticus held the mask of Darkness closer to his face and said, "Whether I retrieve my memory first, or I get taken by Darkness, Judai! It all depends on the duel with you!"

Haoh Judai nodded in reply. Atticus put on the mask, and he immediately screamed. It wasn't a scream of pain; however, it was a scream of concentration. A dark aura surrounded him and immediately, his clothes morphed into that of Darkness'.

Haoh narrowed his eyes, and everyone else gazed with an unsure expression at both of them.

"It has awakened!" Atticus/Darkness said, "The power of Darkness!!" he smirked and activated his Obelisk Blue Duel Disk. Judai activated his own Slifer Red Disk.

"GAME ON!" Haou Judai and Darkness (Atticus) yelled as they drew five cards for their Hands.

"Here I go, Judai!" Darkness said as the eyes of the Mask glowed purple. Haoh Judai's eyes also glowed gold.

**(Haoh) Judai Yuki: 4000/(Darkness) Atticus Rhodes: 4000**

"My turn!" Haoh said as he drew the sixth card, "I play **Elemental Hero Clayman **(**ATK/800 DEF/2000**) in DEF Mode!" Clayman appeared and crossed his arms over his chest and crouched down, "I play one card Face-Down; turn end!"

"My turn!" Darkness announced, "Draw, and I summon the **Red-Eyes Black Chick **(**ATK/800 DEF/500**)!"

"That monster…" Hasselberry muttered.

"Then that means…" Syrus started, but trailed off.

"I activate Red-Eyes Black Chick's effect!" Darkness announced, "By sacrificing it, I Special Summon the **Red-Eyes Black Dragon **(**ATK/2400 DEF/2000**)!"

"That's the legendary card of Joey Wheeler… Red-Eyes!" Yubel exclaimed, "Atticus has its card?"

"My brother may seem like… okay, my brother may _be _a bafoon, but he's not that bad when it comes to Dueling. I'm more worried about Darkness…" Alexis muttered worriedly.

"If Atticus loses control he becomes Darkness, and if Judai loses control, Supreme King kills us again!? Why is Judai doing this!? He's letting The Supreme King take control! If he loses control, The Supreme King kills us al-" Chazz was cut off by a very grumpy Haoh.

"The Supreme King… is in the room!" he glared.

"Heh, heh… sorry. Please don't kill me!!" Chazz begged.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't kill you. I'll just eat you, alive, for dinner!" Haoh smirked, "The Chazz Intestines… yummy!"

"And he's a cannibal, too!?" Chazz yelled, shocked to the core.

"He's joking, you idiot." Yubel scolded.

"He has a bad sense of fun, doesn't he?" Hasselberry muttered.

"You have no idea." Yubel replied.

"Back to the duel, people." Alexis said.

"Next," Darkness smirked, "I play the Spell card **Inferno Fire Blast**! I give the opponent the same amount of damage as my Red-Eyes Black Dragon's original ATK! Red-Eyes, attack with Inferno Fire Blast!"

Joey's signature monster fired a black-and-red fireball from his mouth directly at Haoh Judai, who screamed in pain as his Life Points dropped.

**(Haoh) Judai Yuki: 1600/(Darkness) Atticus Rhodes: 4000**

"Judai has already lost more than half of his Life Points." Syrus summed up.

"It's not over yet!" Darkness intervened, "By sacrificing my Red-Eyes… Show yourself, **Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon **(**ATK/2400 DEF/2000**)!" Black Dragon was suddenly incased in a black orb, which then blew up and revealed Darkness Dragon in its place.

"Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon can only be summoned when I sacrifice a Red-Eyes Black Dragon on my Field. It's ATK rises by 300 for each Dragon-Type monster in my grave!" To emphasize Darkness' point, his graveyard slot lit up, and Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon's attack points skyrocketed.

**Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon **(**ATK/3000 DEF/2000**)

"3000 ATK?!" Chazz gasped.

"GO! Attack with Darkness Giga Flame!" Darkness ordered, and the dark half of the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon obliterated Elemental Hero Clayman with a fireball twice the size of the Black Dragon's.

Haoh shielded his eyes by his Duel Disk arm. He could hear Judai cursing somewhere in his subconscious, and said telepathically, _"Don't you dare curse or use swear words mister! That is _my _job!" _

"_Shut up! You're gonna lose us the Duel!" _was Judai's irritated reply. Haoh muttered under his breath, "This isn't good… If I'm not careful, I'm gonna get us killed in sec!"

He waved an arm over his Face-Down card, "I activate the Trap card; **Hero Signal**! When my monster is destroyed in battle, I call forth an Elemental Hero from my Deck. The Elemental Hero I choose… is **Elemental Hero Bubbleman** (**ATK/800 DEF/1200**)! I activate Bubbleman's special ability! When there are no monsters on my Field when this monster is summoned, I can draw two cards from my Deck!" Haoh said as Bubbleman appeared on the Field, struck a pose, went to DEF Mode, and he drew the top two cards of his Deck.

Darkness' response was, "I play one card Face-Down. Turn end."

"This is bad," Hasselberry muttered.

"Judai has a major disadvantage," Syrus muttered.

"I swear, if Judai loses, then I'm gonna _murder _Atticus with these two hands." Yubel said.

"Atticus," Alexis muttered as her eyes narrowed.

"Come on, Judai!" Atticus yelled, "Give it all you got! This isn't enough to retrieve my memory!"

"I know, Atticus!" Haoh Judai replied, his golden eyes narrowing and glowing. He drew a card, "My turn! I equip Bubbleman with the equip spell, **Grade Sword**!" A katana appeared in Bubbleman's hand, "The monster equipped with Grade Sword can be used as two tributes. I tribute Bubbleman! Come forth, **Elemental Hero Neos **(**ATK/2500 DEF/2000**)!"

Neos struck his signature pose as he appeared on the Field.

"I equip Neos with the Equip Spell **Neos Force**! His ATK rises by 800! But, Neos Force returns to my Deck at the End Phase of this turn!" Judai explained as a golden aura engulphed Neos and his ATK rose.

**Elemental Hero Neos **(**ATK/3300 DEF/2000**)

"Go, Neos!" Judai ordered, and Neos flew up, and came rocketing down, crashing a head butt straight into Darkness Dragon's head, the latter exploding to pixels.

**(Haoh) Judai Yuki: 1600/(Darkness) Atticus Rhodes: 3700**

Judai clenched his fist, glared at Darkness, and said, "I activate the special ability of Neos Force. The ATK of Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon comes out of your Life Points!" Darkness growled, and screamed as the blue gem on Neos' chest created a force field, which smashed into Darkness, causing him to fall to the ground.

**(Haoh) Judai Yuki: 1600/(Darkness) Atticus Rhodes: 700**

"Atticus!" Alexis yelled worriedly.

However, Atticus _finally _had a Flashback.

**(I activate the Equip Spell Card: ****FLASHBACK****! And I equip it to ****ATTICUS RHODES****)**

Yusuke Fujiwara was standing in the middle of the Abandoned Dorm, wearing the Mask of Darkness, and clutching his left arm, which, was bleeding. Suddenly, Atticus ran into the room.

"I've finally found it!" Fujiwara yelled, "The ultimate power; Darkness!!"

**(I play ****HEAVY STORM****! FLASHBACK is destroyed!)**

"Yes…" Atticus muttered, and suddenly, thick black veins covered the parts of his face which was visible through the mask.

"Atticus," Alexis muttered, "Darkness!" Yubel exclaimed.

"What's happening?!" Chazz yelled.

"The power of Darkness…" Hasselberry started.

"… Is consuming Atticus!" Syrus finished.

"Atticus!" Haoh Judai yelled.

"Not yet… continue, Judai. My soul won't be consumed by Darkness that easily!"

"Atticus…"

"I activate the Trap card **Red-Eyes Spirits**! I Special Summon **Red-Eyes **that was destroyed during this turn!" Atticus announced as a Trap flipped Face-Up. It had the image of Red-Eyes Black Dragon on it. Suddenly, an explosion took place behind Atticus, and Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon rose out of the smoke. Its effect once again gained it 3000 ATK.

"Make you move," Haoh Judai said calmly. Neos stopped glowing in that golden aura as Neos Force was destroyed.

"My turn!" Darkness drew a card, "Judai, in your last turn, Neos Force has gone back to your Deck, and Neos' ATK has been lowered down to its original 2500. Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, attack Elemental Hero Neos with Darkness Giga Flame!"

**(Haoh) Judai Yuki: 1100/(Darkness) Atticus Rhodes: 700**

"I play one card Face-Down and end my turn." Atticus said.

Haoh drew a card, "I play **Convert Contact**. When there are no cards on my Field, I send one Neo-Spacian from my Hand and Deck and draw two cards." Haoh sent **Flare Scarab **and **Air Hummingbird **to the graveyard and drew the top two cards of his Deck, "Next I play **O – Oversoul**. Come back to me, **Elemental Hero Neos**! Next I activate **Elemental Storm**: I choose an Elemental Hero. He cannot attack this turn, but in exchange it destroys one monster on the Field that's original ATK is lower than the Elemental Hero I choose. I choose Neos, so now destroy Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon with Elemental Storm!"

A black tornado released from Neos' right palm which goes straight towards Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon.

"I activate Trap card **Magic Reflector Mirror – Metal Plus**! I negate the activation of a Spell and destroy it! I destroy **Elemental Storm**!"

"Two Face-Downs. Turn end." Haoh replied, scowling.

"I sacrifice my **Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon **and **Magic Reflector Mirror – Metal Plus**, so I can Special Summon this: **Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon **(**ATK/2800 DEF/2400**)!" Suddenly, the veins on Darkness' face hardened and his hair spiked upwards, while Darkness screamed.

"Atticus!" Haoh exclaimed as a Gun Metallic colored Darkness Dragon appeared on the Field.

"Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's ATK rises for each Dragon-Type monster in my Graveyard.

**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon **(**ATK/4000 DEF/2400**)

"4000 ATK?!" Haoh exclaimed, _"This just keeps getting better and better!" _Judai muttered sarcastically.

"Oh no!" Syrus and Hasselberry exclaimed.

"Haoh's done for if that attack comes through!" Yubel exclaimed.

"Atticus!!" everyone else yelled, but Atticus didn't reply. "Attack with Darkness Metal Sphere!" Darkness yelled.

"I activate **Hero's Guard**," Haoh announced, as his card flipped Face-Up, "I remove from play **Elemental Hero Bubbleman **in my Graveyard to halve the damage I take and prevent Neos' destruction."

**(Haoh) Judai Yuki: 350/(Darkness) Atticus Rhodes: 700**

"Next, I use the effect of Hero's Guard and draw a card from my Deck!" Haoh said as he drew his card.

"I end my turn!"

"My move. I activate **Contact Soul**: As long as I have an Elemental Hero out on the Field, from my Hand, Deck, or Graveyard, I Special Summon one Neo-Spacian to the Field.

"Not so fast! I activate the Effect of Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon; I discard **Cave Dragon **from my Hand, and destroy **Contact Soul**!" Darkness announced, "And by discarding Cave Dragon, I have one more Dragon-Type Monster in my Graveyard. My Darkness Metal Dragon's ATK rises by another 400 points!"

**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon **(**ATK/4400 DEF/2400**)

"It doesn't matter. I activate **Hero's Rule 1: Five Freedoms** so I can remove from play upto 5 either Monster, Spell or Trap cards from either players Graveyard. I remove from your Graveyard: **Red-Eyes Black Chick**, **Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon**, **Red-Eyes Black Dragon**, **Cave Dragon **and **Inferno Fire Blast**."

"WHAT?!" Darkness shrieked as his Graveyard slot lit up and the 4 Monsters and 1 Spell that was selected by Judai were removed from the game.

"And since there are no Dragon-Type Monsters in your Graveyard anymore, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's ATK drops back to its original!" Haoh exclaimed as he smirked his evil smirk.

**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon **(**ATK/2800 DEF/2400**)

"Next," Haoh continued without losing his smirk, which was starting to scare Darkness and all the spectators, "Time for a little space ride; I activate **Neo Space**! Neos and every Neo-Spacian gains 500 ATK."

**Elemental Hero Neos **(**ATK/3000 DEF/2000**)

"Next I activate **H – Heated Heart** increasing Neos' ATK further by 500 points, and giving him the Effect of Piercing Damage until the End Phase of this turn." Haoh announced.

**Elemental Hero Neos **(**ATK/3500 DEF/2000**)

"GO! Neos, attack Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon with Heated Heart!!" Haoh exclaimed as he thrust his fist into the direction of Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon. A flame surrounded Neos which he fired straight towards Atticus' monster, the latter burning and screaming away.

_**TO BE CONTINUED… **_**NEXT CHAPTER: HONEST**

* * *

_**Here's a reply to a little flame. If any of you guys/girls have the time, then read it, and tell me whether you agree with the flamer or my Reply at the end.**_

**Anonymous Review by Honeysong:** Wow, tone down the homophobia, kiddo. And Yubel IS a hermaphrodite physically. Just look at her body. Is there something wrong with ANY of  
that?

By the way, your story idea is completely implausible, a pure insult to the characters involved, and revoltingly stupid. And frankly, anyone who claims to 'ship Jaden x Yubel' ONLY if Yubel is human is amazingly shallow and narrow-minded. What does what someone look like matter, compared to what's in their heart?

And there is no way that Jaden and Haou can talk to each other, BECAUSE JADEN IS HAOU AND HAOU IS JADEN; THERE IS NO DIFFERENCE BETWEEN THEM. They are not a split personality, Haou is not a possessing spirit, they are the EXACT SAME PERSON. Dump whatever idiotic idea made you think that. This is a mess of bad ideas and a complete lack of understanding of the bond between Yubel and Jaden.

**Review Reply (If he/she ever decides to read this story again)**

I would prefer if Yubel was a female instead of hermaphrodite, but that doesn't mean that I would have any problem with her being a hermaphrodite. The only problem I have is her being male. Full HIM. Not HE/SHE, not SHE only, my problem is HE only.

And who said anything about me shipping YubelxJudai only if Yubel is a human? I'll have you know I've written several stories about soulshipping with Yubel being a Duel Monster (I haven't published them on FanFiction, but another website, so don't care to look, but I HAVE written). AND personally I prefer Duel Monster Yubel over Human Yubel, I just wanted to write one in which Yubel was a human again, if that's a problem with you, then why did you even waste a few hours of your 'valuable' life reading my story? I don't remember ordering you to do so.

As for Haoh and Judai talking to each other, I KNOW very well that they are the SAME. _**Exactly same**_, I don't need an idiot like YOU telling me that.

But being the same person doesn't mean that you aren't a split personality. Haoh Judai and Good Judai are _**two split personalities OF THE **__**SAME**__** PERSON NAMED YUKI JUDAI.**_ Haoh is the Dark Half of Yuki Judai, and the other Judai is the Good Half. Haou is Tails and Judai is Heads of the same coin. He talked to him(self) when he first took control (ref. episode 136). I tell YOU to dump whatever idea made YOU think that they aren't two split personalities (of the SAME person).

Oh, and here's _**one**_ you, _**ALONE**_, who thinks that this is a complete lack of understanding of the bond between Yubel and Jaden. And then there's everyone else (whom I know off) who have read this story, like it/love it, and want me to continue. If you think I'm gonna listen to _**1 miserable little bafoon**_ and ignore _**20 respectable other people**_ – with 1 of them being the person who made me a huge fan of soulshipping - then I think you need to go live in a Mental Hospital.

Anyway, the only thing you did was boost my review count from 37 to 38, and got _**yourself**_ humiliated to the MAX. I thank you for that. See ya.

* * *

_**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ Unlike some people, I/We accept flames with an open heart. So if you want to flame, do so. The only thing you'll be accomplishing is boosting my review count and then getting yourself humiliated, which my sister (she helps me write my stories) enjoys a lot. So – for our fun – please flame, a lot. R/F&R!

- Mirai-Vegeto

- Yami-Vegeto


End file.
